fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Jingle Hell
|image = Jingle hell.jpg |Season = 2 |number = 5 |airdate = November 11, 1988 |writer = Marc Warren & Dennis Rinsler |director = Peter Baldwin |Previous = D.J.'s Very First Horse |next = Beach Boy Bingo }} Jingle Hell is episode five in season two on Full House. It originally aired on November 11, 1988. Opening Teaser D.J. is in her room, with Michelle, looking at a picture of in a magazine. D.J. asks Michelle if he is cute. Michelle's mouth drops wide open, at which point D.J. blows a bubble with her bubble gum, and Michelle pops it – finding it funny, but D.J. does not find that funny (see Quotes). Synopsis Jesse is having problems with an advertising jingle that he has been hired to write for Fred's Tire Town. When Joey gives him the inspiration he needs in order to write it, the result is that it is bought. That bit of success leads to Jesse making an offer to Joey – to be his writing partner. They rehearse in Jesse's room, but think Joey's room is a better idea (see Quotes). With the success of the Fred's Tire Town jingle, they decide to do one for Kitty Krispies cat food. But Jesse wants that jingle to be more than just funny; it has to be catchy as well. In other words, he and Joey can do a duet, similar to a guy singing with his cat, and Joey can sing in a cat voice, but he can't wear a catsuit or have cat-related props. But when he gives the jingle "the Joey treatment," and the jingle is not bought, a feud erupts between them, but they work things out and decide to remain partners. Meanwhile, D.J. and Stephanie are feuding because of the one thing that has made them fight: Stephanie's constant breaking of the rules from the series premiere. For example, D.J., having returned from karate practice, catches Stephanie and Harry playing on her bed, pretending that they have been poisoned by the tea from Stephanie's tea party (see Quotes). As they continue their tea party, D.J. remarks that she is never having kids. Elsewhere, Danny takes on the daunting task of potty-training Michelle. When he returns home, Joey informs him that she's taking a nap. When Danny actually does potty-train her, he uses a doll and play-set to demonstrate (see Quotes). Later, D.J. catches Stephanie and Harry eating orange ice cream bars that were reserved for herself and Kimmy. Stephanie tries to give D.J. back the ice cream bar she was eating, expecting her to finish it; however, D.J. obviously knows the damage has already been done and obviously is not going to finish an already-eaten ice cream bar (see Quotes). She's definitely had enough. D.J. is out to teach Stephanie a lesson about not following the rules (see Quotes). Since Stephanie's always messing with D.J.'s stuff, D.J. decides to return the favor, starting with tying all of Stephanie's shoes together by the laces while she is not wearing them, and that Stephanie is to untie those shoes starting with the little white sneaker at the bottom and working her way up to the top. This coincides with Joey and Jesse's feud when both come back from their jingle session. Like the guys, the girls also make up. Speaking of the guys' feud, Jesse is, of course, putting the blame on Joey for their failure (see Quotes). This makes Jesse say that maybe there are too many dads in the house and maybe all they need are two dads instead of three. They're both "fine" with that, as they head to their rooms, but they have trouble opening the childproof gates, so they climb over them. D.J. and Stephanie have a plan to get the two of them working together again, as D.J. gets Jesse and asks Stephanie to get Joey. Stephanie says her sister has a great mind – if only she could use it for good. After Jesse and Joey check the girls' room for any damage and then apologize for their earlier feud, Danny comes in and surprises everyone with the big news. As soon as the bathroom bell rings, he brings Michelle out and everyone is happy to hear that she's successfully and properly been potty-trained. However, before they can celebrate the big news, Joey, Jesse, D.J., and Stephanie all feel that they need a moment in the girls' room, so they all go back in and sit down at the little table. The guys remind the girls that nobody is leaving the house, and sometimes in the heat of the moment, they say things they do not really mean. D.J. and Stephanie are sisters and they fight all the time, and Joey and Jesse are like brothers and they fight all the time. Joey asks if Jesse really thinks of him as a brother, but Jesse says Joey irritates him like one. Joey says that is the nicest thing he has ever said to him. Joey apologizes for springing the puppets on him during the "Kitty Krispies" jingle, as he thought it would be a big hit and he was trying to surprise Jesse and he realizes that he should have talked to Jesse about it first. Jesse apologizes for going crazy about it, and when Joey points out that something was bothering him, that "something" was that he is afraid that he will not make it as a musician, just like Joey is afraid that he will not make it as a comedian. Jesse points out that it is hard leaving the family business as an exterminator, and Joey points out that he goes through that fear every time he goes onstage attempting to make people laugh. But he says that Jesse has to hang tough, and that he has real talent. If it makes it any easier for him, the rest of the family has faith in him. Jesse admits to Joey that they had a few problems in the beginning, but they make a pretty good team, and Joey agrees that they did some good stuff. They commit to remaining partners, but no puppets anymore. They hug. Stephanie decides this calls for a tea party, and they all give a little toast to their friendship. Quotes the opening teaser, D.J. blows a bubble with her bubble gum. Michelle pops the bubble... Michelle: Funny. D.J.: Michelle popping her bubble gum Not funny. Michelle: feeling her hand Yuck. ---- D.J. & Stephanie's bedroom... Harry: his chest, pretending to be shot You got me! Stephanie: Master of the Universe, your tea is ready. Harry: I'm not Master of the Universe anymore. I'm . And G.I. Joe doesn't drink tea. Stephanie: He does when he plays house with me. Harry: Got it, chief. Stephanie: Sweet'N Low, Joe? Harry: This tea is poison! act like they're dying on D.J.'s bed. D.J. herself enters the bedroom wearing her karate uniform and is not pleased. D.J.: Freeze, nerd-bombers! forces them off with her hand movements, as she says... Up, up, up, up! then points to each of them. You better keep away from my stuff. I just got back from karate class, and I'm pumped a few punches along with the traditional shouts. Stephanie: You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't. D.J.: You're dreaming. You don't have a boyfriend. Stephanie: It so happens I do. D.J.: Who? Stephanie: to Harry Him. Harry: to himself Me? Stephanie: You're a boy. You're my friend. That makes you my boyfriend. ---- the living room, Danny has arrived home with a surprise. Danny: Joey! Joey! Joey: Yeah? What is it? Danny: Where's Michelle? Where is my little genius? Joey: Well, last time I saw she was licking squash off the highchair. She's taking a nap. Danny: Look at this. The latest high-tech potty. It's Japanese, it's state-of-the-art and it's digital. Joey: Wow, it's all happening so fast. Potty training. Pretty soon, Michelle will be off to school. Danny: Meeting boys. Joey: Going to the prom. Danny: Getting married. Joey: You know, we ought to think about having another one. ---- the bathroom... Danny: Now, Michelle, with any luck, this is something you'll be doing the rest of your life. Now, watch closely. Potty Polly doll sits down... and she makes the bell go 'ding, ding' the bell. And then she gets a cookie. Michelle: a toy bowl on her head Hat... Hat. Danny: No, no. Bad hat. Not a big hit in the Easter parade. ---- Jesse's bedroom... Jesse: Let's try some different musical styles. Let's do a little reggae, boy. Joey: accent Oh, yeah, man. Yeah, man. Jesse: One, two... Joey: singing Day-o We eat the cat food every day-o. Ah la-la-la. Jesse: We got that out of our system. Joey: accent You got that, man. Jesse: All right, let's try a little... like a conga thing. Like a... dink, dink, dink. the rythm track That's it. singing Do we like this music? Do we like this music? Joey: singing I think I threw my back out. Jesse: the track All right. Come on, let's get back to our roots. Let's get a little rock 'n' roll going here. Kind of like...playing the keyboard Yeah. Joey: Oh, big daddy, now, this music says cat food. Jesse: All right, good. That's the style. That's the motif. Now, what we need are some words. Lucky for me, my partner happens to be the King of Comedy. Ready, Joey? Be funny. Joey: Hey, what a great audience. So where you from? his hand gesture Cut it out. Get out of here. ---- and Harry are in the kitchen eating Popsicles quickly. Stephanie & Harry: alternating Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow touching their own forehead because of the brain freeze pain! Harry: Ice cream race... bad idea. Jesse & Joey: (& going) downstairs, singing: 'Funny room, funny room, everyone's going to the funny room.' Harry: I love coming here. D.J.: and heads for the refrigerator but then sees what they're eating Stephanie, I was saving those ice cream bars for me and Kimmy. They're mine. Stephanie: Well, they don't have your name on them. D.J.: Yes they do her. Stephanie: Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! Here, D.J. gives her sister the half-eaten bar. D.J.: Stephanie! You're always messing up my stuff! I warned you, and I'm gonna get you back. You won't know when it's coming, and you won't know how it's coming, but it's coming. puts the bar down on the counter and storms off. Stephanie: Can you see why she doesn't have a boyfriend? ---- Joey's bedroom... Joey: When we make the presentation, I'll sing in a cat voice. Jesse: Love it. Joey: When we go in there, I'll wear a cat suit. Jesse: I hate it. Joey: Come on, partner. I can get a cat costume. My friend was in a Broadway play. What the heck was the name of it again? Jesse: Cats. Joey: That's the one! Jesse: Joseph, tomorrow morning, we're going in to make a presentation to a very important advertising agency. Now, it's gonna be a room full of serious suits and ties. We can't go acting like amateurs. Trust me. I'm a professional. Joey: Hey, trust me. I am a professional too. Jess on some of the cat food out of the box, they want a funny jingle. Let's go in there and be funny. Jesse: he snatches the box out of his hand Give me that. No cat suit! Joey: How about just ears and a tail? Jesse: Joseph! This is no joke, now. You look me in the eye and promise me: no cat suit. Joey: I promise, no cat suit. Jesse: Thank you. Joey: So I guess a six-foot ball of yarn is out of the quest-- Jesse cuts him off? ---- the advertising office.... Jesse: Hi, Joey. This is my partner, Joseph Gladstone. Joey: Hi, nice to meet you. Jesse: Great. opens his briefcase. My partner and I have worked long and hard to come up with a campaign that we feel has strong consumer appeal. May I present... brings out... A cat puppet? A cat puppet. Jesse: whispering Joseph, I think you and I have to have a little talk. Joey: Right after this word from Kitty Krispies. uses the puppet to turn on the boombox. Jesse: No? singing Well, I went to my cat the other day, and asked him what he'd like to eat Joey: singing I said, "I'm sick of that junk you're feeding me, how about a brand-new treat?" Jesse: singing He said, "I'm sick of that junk you're feeding me... Joey: singing ...how about a brand-new treat?" Jesse: singing So I went to the supermarket to find that special blend Joey: singing I said, "Buy me those Kitty Krispies, man, and I'll be your best friend" Both: singing He said, "Buy me those Kitty Krispies, man, and I'll be your best friend" Joey springs open his briefcase and up pops a trio of kitten puppets to accompany the cat puppet. Jesse: singing Now me and my cat are buddies, we really do get along; I serve him cases and cases of Krispies now, and all we do is sing this song. Both: singing We serve him cases and cases of Krispies now, and all we do is sing this song. Now my little kitty... is sitting really pretty... eating Kitty Krispies now. Joey tops it off with the kitten puppet trio. ---- Stephanie: Daddy! Look what D.J. did she comes down the stairs dragging her shoes that are all tied together. D.J.: her I did it for your own good. Stephanie: Boy, are you gonna get it. turns to Danny. OK, daddy. Ready? On your mark, get set, punish to D.J.. D.J.: Dad, she's always messing with my stuff. I had to teach her a lesson. Danny: I'll take it from here, OK? Stephanie, honey, you know that we need to treat each other's property with respect. And D.J., in this family, we do not tie together each other's shoes... unless there's some kind of weird emergency. D.J.: OK. Stephanie: Sure. start to walk away. Danny: Red light stop. What's our rule after we fight? D.J. & Stephanie: Never walk away angry. Danny: Very good. Now, go ahead and apologize. D.J. & Stephanie: looking at each other Sorry. Danny: Now, D.J., help Stephanie untie her shoes. ---- lines throughout D.J. and Stephanie's and Jesse and Joey's fights: D.J.: No, I don't to help untie Stephanie's shoes. Stephanie: Yes, you do. Joey: No, I didn't a cat suit! Jesse: Yes, you did! ---- the kitchen... Joey: Why do I'' get all the blame for this, huh? They said, 'Thank you, but we're going another way.' '''Jesse': Which is advertising lingo for: 'Put your puppet where the sun don't shine.' Joey: I took a risk. I dared to be silly. Jesse: Why didn't you tell me before you dared to be silly?! Man, you promised me. Joey: I kept my promise. I did not wear a catsuit. Jesse: You wore a catsuit on your hand! And you stabbed me in the back with it. Joey: Jess, this is not that big a deal. You're not really mad at me. There's something else bothering you. So, what is your problem really? Jesse: My problem is I'm living in the same house with you. Joey: And what's that supposed to mean? Jesse: Maybe we don't need three fathers. Haven't you ever seen ? Two is all you need. Joey: All right. Fine with me. Jesse: Fine with me! Joey: Fine. Jesse: Fine. Joey: Fine. head to each of their rooms, but have trouble opening the toddler gates to the stairways... then they step over them. ---- D.J. & Stephanie's bedroom... Jesse: Stephanie I'm sure there are no monsters in your closet, but I'll check for you. Joey: D.J. I don't believe you broke a window. I don't believe it, because it's not broken. Stephanie: Well, well, well, look who's here. Jesse: Well, well, well, look who's leaving. Joey: I'm out of here. D.J.: Red light. We have a rule in this house: never walk away angry. Stephanie: So say you're sorry to each other. Please? Jesse: Sorry. Joey: Sorry. D.J.: That was pathetic. Danny: I don't wanna get anybody's hopes up but Michelle is on the verge of a major breakthrough. dings Oh, my God, we're missing it. ---- the corridor... Danny: Michelle, we did it! That's my big girl! Jesse: All right, Michelle! You're one step closer to a diaper-free world. Danny: Come on, little mouse. I'll get you ready and we'll all go out and celebrate. Jesse: Isn't that little pumpkin something. Joey: Did you see her with that magazine? Was that too cute or what? Stephanie: Does this mean you're not gonna get a divorce? Joey: A divorce? What are you talking about? Stephanie: You said there were too many dads here. Jesse: You guys heard us fighting, huh? D.J.: We don't want anybody to leave. Joey: We need to talk. Jesse: Come on, let's sit down. they all head back into the girls' room for a 'little chat'. ---- Jesse: What do you say? You still wanna be partners? Joey: Like Butch and Sundance? Jesse: . Stephanie: ! Jesse & Joey: No puppets. Joey: Put it there, partner. instead of shaking his hand... Jesse: Come here, bro hug. Stephanie: This calls for a tea party. Jesse: All right! Let's have some tea in here. Joey: Okay, here we go. Jesse: A little toast to our friendship. Here we go. Stephanie: This tea is poison! all grab their necks and pretend that they're dying. Trivia The episode title is a take on the Christmas song " ". Outtakes from this episode on the blooper reel: *John Stamos mistakenly saying "Haven't you seen that show 'My Three Dads'? (instead of My Two Dads), then Dave Coulier says, "Yeah, it's called Full House, you dip---!" (joking – and the studio audience knows that and laughs) *When the girls talk about the guys' "divorce", after Jesse says, "Oh, you girls heard us fighting, huh?", they all crack up (causing even the audience to laugh as well) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2